Who's Life
by EzioAuditoreDaFirenze1500
Summary: Life at Gallifrey Secondary School is known for its excessive drama and struggle. For brothers Matt and David Hartnell, the year 2014 would be the the most eventful at the school. Ranging from complicated teen relationships, heartbreaking tragedies to rivalries with Skaro Comprehensive or even within family, it would definitely be a year to remember. AU High School.
1. Introductions Begin

Gallifrey Secondary School, December 17th 2013

Half the population of the entire student body of Gallifrey's top secondary school had shown up for the end of year special event. Planned by the Student Council President David Hartnell, known by his peers as the Tenth Doctor, the event was highly anticipated from the moment of its conception. Plus it was a good way to bring the Sixth Form Students who were leaving that school year together for their last Christmas Season with everyone. David looked around the school grounds for his brother Matt. He was supposed to be helping him and Rose Tyler supervise the student race. He assumed he'd be with his 'girlfriend' River Song. The two had a peculiar relationship indeed. They would flirt as if it meant nothing, River would use affectionate terms for Matt such as 'sweetie' and Matt would act as if there was nothing going on between them. David soon found Matt with his best friend Amy Pond, a fiery Scottish redhead whose family was well acquainted with the Hartnells. He arrived just in time to hear some of their conversation.

"What the hell is that around your neck?" Amy asked.

"It's a bowtie. I wear bowties now. Bowties are cool," Matt said defensively as he adjusted it.

David rolled his eyes and butt in on the conversation saying, "Ah you don't know anything about cool Matt."

"Says the guy who wears sandshoes 24/7," Matt shot back, gesturing towards his older brother's shoes.

"They're not sandshoes!" David argued before remembering why he sought out Matt in the first place. "Oh yeah I almost forgot, the race is starting. We need to get to the field now," he said before turning to Amy. "You may want to come too."

Like David, Matt was also referred to as the Doctor, the Eleventh to be more precise. The current head of the Hartnell family, William was a passionate scientist as were his brothers Patrick, Jon, Tom and Peter. William dubbed all the men with the title of Doctor and gave them numbered ranks to show their skill starting from the First Doctor, William himself. The birth of newer family members sometimes reordered the ranks. The title of the First Doctor is held by William, Second by Patrick, Third by Jon, Fourth by Tom, Fifth by Peter Hartnell II, Sixth by Colin, Seventh by Sylvester, Eight by Paul, Ninth by Christopher, Tenth and Eleventh by David and Matt respectively and Twelfth by Peter.

The trio arrived at the field where the race was to take place. Amy took her place in the bleachers while Matt and David sat with Rose at the announcer's table.

"Where have you two been?" Rose asked, slightly irritated at the punctuality of the siblings.

"This one wandered off," David explained, pointing to his brother.

Matt rolled his eyes.

"Well we're both here now so let's start the race shall we?"

David turned on his microphone and asked for silence in the audience.

"Today we have six of our school's best athletes competing for the Ring of Akhaten kindly provided by the Hartnell family," Rose announced into her microphone.

"The racers are: Jack Harkness from 13G8, River Song from 11G5, John Simm from 13G7, Tasha Lem and Rory Williams from 11G6 and Jenny Hartnell from 12G3. This can be anyone's game," David added.

Matt leant over to Rose with a look of confusion on his face.

"Question: You said our school's six most athletic students but you mentioned…"

"We only had five highly athletic students who didn't mind doing this and Rory really wanted to do this," Rose explained, predicting the end to Matt's inquiry.

"Probably trying to impress Pond no doubt," Matt said in amusement.

If only the beaky nosed boy knew he didn't need to try so hard.

"And begin!" Matt shouted before the contestants bolted down the field. The first half of the race seemed to be going in Jenny's favour before she was passed by River Song who was soon passed by John. The end of the race yielded these results: Rory in sixth, Tasha in fifth, Jack in fourth, Jenny in third, River in second and John placing first.

"And the winner is John Simm ladies and gentlemen who will now take home the lovely Ring Akhaten," David announced with a hint of disapproval present in his voice that only those close to him including John could notice.

John smugly strolled over to the announcer's table where he reached out his hand expectantly. David frowned and reached into his pocket and produced the ring which he placed in John's hands.

"Why thank you Doctor," he said mockingly before walking off.

David scowled at John before taking his own leave.

* * *

After the event, Amy and Rory met up with Matt on the way home. Matt's house was conveniently situated between Amy and Rory's houses.

"Guess who's coming back to school soon," Rory said as a way to start up a conversation. When neither of his friends answered, he decided to tell them anyway. "Clara Oswin Oswald," he said plainly, giving up.

"It's just Clara Oswald Rory, Amy corrected.

"Is that the really short, incredibly bossy girl with the funny nose?" Matt asked.

"Well she's not that short and her nose isn't funny at all. But yeah I think we have the same girl in mind," Amy said.

Clara had left school at the beginning of November for unknown reasons. Rory and Clara were quite good friends, Clara affectionately calling him Nina in remembrance of her first crush. He had received word from her the week before that she would be returning on the 18th of December.

"Well excuse me for trying to find every possible fault in that girl after she made very offensive remarks about my chin," said Matt.

"Careful dear, you'll poke someone's eye out," Amy joked, quoting one of Clara's jokes about Matt's chin.

Matt rubbed his chin defensively while Rory snickered.

"That girl is impossible to get along with. That's what I'll call her: The Impossible Girl. She's like the devil in female form squeezed in a skirt that's just a little too…tight," Matt said before smiling perversely to himself.

Amy and Rory noticed this and stared at him wide eyed. When Matt realised what he was doing, he sputtered embarrassedly before walking to his door.

"The devil!" Matt exclaimed before entering his house.


	2. Introductions End

**A/N: Hey guys, Ezio here. Thank you for all your reviews. Here's the second chapter of Who's Life. There's a note at the bottom of the chapter explaining the background of the story. I would have uploaded this sooner but I wasn't very confident with it. **

* * *

Matt and David's House, December 18th 2013

Matt woke up earlier than he usually would have due to the over excited voice of his older brother. David began slapping Matt multiple times to get him to wake up which worked eventually.

"What?" Matt asked groggily.

"Guess what I found parked in our driveway?" David asked eagerly. When Matt gave no answer, David happily informed him anyway. "An early Christmas Present from Uncle Jon!"

Matt's eyes lit up immediately after hearing this and sat up in his bed abruptly, ignoring the head rush.

"You don't mean?"

"Oh yes."

"The actual?"

"Oh yes."

"He gave us his TARDIS?" Matt asked excitedly.

David quickly shook his head and Matt's face dropped.

"He gave us Bessie." David said plainly.

Matt groaned and lay back down in his bed. David quickly slapped him over the head once more.

"Of course he gave us his TARDIS!" he exclaimed happily.

He and Matt then proceeded to jump on Matt's bed, dancing and singing with joy. The noise woke their mother Ann who reprimanded them for acting like children. Matt quickly got ready for school and met his brother outside. And there, waiting for them was the vehicle in question. The TARDIS. The Third Doctor's TARDIS to be specific. A blue spacious RV with the words Police Public Call written above the windshield. It also had a fully operational telephone beside the petrol slot. The Hartnells currently owned five of these machines, each with a unique interior design. The variant given to David had a mostly white interior which he planned to change.

"I'm thinking of having the inside changed to coral," David said to Matt.

"Coral isn't cool," Matt answered.

David ignored him and went inside the vehicle. There was a 'common area' that could easily house at least six people with space for other things.

"Matt, go and ask Pond and Rory if they want a ride!" David called.

Matt entered the TARDIS with Amy and Rory.

"Already done," Matt said as he sat down on the leather couch. Rory and Amy looked around the TARDIS, both impressed.

David sat down in the driver's seat, very thankful that he got his license a month ago.

"Is everyone ready?" He called back to the common room. The passengers yelled affirmatively and David started the engines. "Alright then. Allons-y!" he cried as they drove off.

On the way to school, Amy saw a familiar face walking alone.

"Hey Ten it's Clara. Give her a lift," Amy called over to David. David obliged and Matt pulled a face.

"Who? The Impossible Girl?" Matt asked.

"Yes the girl who wears the tight skirts you adore," Amy teased as Matt blushed.

"You what?" David asked in amusement.

"Never mind that, if you want to give her lift then by all means give her one," Matt said before releasing an over exaggerated sigh.

David opened the driver's window of the TARDIS and called out to Clara.

"Clara Oswald!" David greeted.

"Doctor?"

"You seem like you could use a lift, hop in the TARDIS," David offered.

Clara thanked him and stepped inside. She then met up with Amy, Rory and Matt in the common room.

"Clara! It's been so long," Amy said as she hugged her friend. Rory did the same after Amy was done. Clara giggled to herself when Matt didn't get up.

"What?" Matt asked, a little irritated.

"Well aren't you going show how you missed me too Chin-Boy?" she teased.

"O-of course not, because I didn't," Matt flushed before recognising her remark. "Chin-Boy?"

Everyone on the TARDIS began laughing while Matt crossed his arms and pouted.

"So where have you been this past month Clara?" David asked out of curiosity.

Even the dullest of men could see that Clara was made uncomfortable by that question as she tried to explain her absences.

"I've just been feeling a little ill, that's all. All better now as you can see," she said finally.

David decided to leave the questions there for the time being.

They arrived at school soon after and went to their form classes.

"Clara seems distant," Matt observed from within his form room. The girl wasn't acting her usual self and seemed more reserved while other girls at her table chatted away.

"You care?" Rory asked in mild amusement.

"Just observing," Matt stated coolly.

"Yeah well I know what you mean. She keeps on saying that there's nothing wrong. Does a rubbish job at hiding it," Rory said as their form teacher entered the room.

The day went by pretty fast, with Matt continuing to observe Clara's behaviour. Despite what he felt for people, he always felt a nagging feeling to help them with their problems. That feeling was more prominent with this girl. Matt gave up at the end of school.

"Matt it's time to go," David said.

"I'll meet you at the TARDIS, I just need to review something with my Physics teacher," Matt explained.

David nodded and gave his brother fifteen minutes. Matt jogged to the Science Block and took a shortcut through the English corridor. He then heard the faint crying of a girl around the corner. He walked around to see the Impossible Girl herself, sitting down on the steps leading to the door, cheeks stained with tears and eyes red. Clara noticed Matt and quickly wiped her face.

"What's up Chin?" she attempted to say steadily but failed in doing so.

Matt thought back on her recent behaviour. She was absent for some time, on her return she acted distant and very much unlike herself and she retreated to private places to cry. He could have been wrong but her behaviour mirrored his own quite a lot when he was in a dark place. Matt sat next to Clara on the steps.

"If you don't mind my asking, has a relative or someone close to you died recently?" he asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible despite the bluntness of his question.

Clara flinched in surprise.

"How did you-."

"The signs were all there," Matt explained.

Clara sighed as tears began to fall from her eyes once again.

"My mum. She died in a car accident about a month ago. I couldn't bring myself to come into school and be pitied and I couldn't leave my dad alone," she explained. "I had gotten into a fight with her the day before and said horrible, horrible things. And now she's gone. I miss her so much," Clara said as Matt embraced her sadly.

He felt nothing but sorrow for the girl and could relate to her situation very much.

"My father died six years ago," Matt said as Clara continued to cry. She lifted her head up and looked at Matt. "In the war against the Daleks. They say he was caught in the explosion that took out half of Gallifrey and Skaro. No body. Nothing. And I hated him for leaving us. I also said horrible things before he left. And he died." Matt said solemnly.

"I'm sorry," Clara said softly.

"Nobody can know what happens next. Nobody can know if their time with someone will be their last. You may have said things that you regret but know with certainty that your mother knew that you didn't really feel that way. And know that she wouldn't want you to bottle all of your feelings up," Matt said.

Clara nodded and gave Matt a genuine smile that made him feel warm inside.

"Doctor?" she called as they both stood up. Matt turned to her to show her that she had his attention. "Please don't tell anyone yet. I'm not ready for sympathy just yet."

Matt sighed to himself.

"You're impossible," he said under his breath. "Very well. Come out with it when you're ready," Matt said with a smile.

"Thank you," she said before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek.

She walked off leaving Matt with a goofy smile he didn't know he was wearing. Matt quickly realised that his fifteen minutes were up and that David probably drove off with the TARDIS.

"Damn," he swore as he went to catch up with Clara. "Clara! We might as well walk home together," he called.

And they did, becoming close friends in the process.

Despite Matt forgetting completely about his meeting with his Physics teacher.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so Gallifrey and Skaro are both in England. The two cities most technologically advanced cities to be more precise. They are constantly at war with each other and no one from the outside intervenes. Skaro's Elite Troop are called the Daleks as you can guess and Gallifrey's the Time Lords. There was a war that broke out ten years before the start of the story and ended six years before when a rogue Time Lord soldier set off one of Gallifrey's most dangerous weapons The Moment (Wonder Who?). The blast wiped out half of Gallifrey and most of Skaro, forcing the two cities to form a truce to avoid more death. It is not known who set off The Moment and he is wanted by both cities. David, Matt and Christopher's father was supposedly killed in the blast leaving them with only their mother. The Hartnell family under the lead of William dedicates themselves to rebuilding Gallifrey and maintaining the truce with Skaro. This fic will mirror a lot of events in the show and I'm sad to say that some major characters may die. Some, not a lot. Anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	3. A Road Trip Gone Wrong

**Jumping into some Classic Doctory action in Who's Life Chapter 3: A Road Trip Gone Wrong.**

* * *

Gallifrey, December 23rd 2013

Matt, like most people, spent the first few days of his Christmas Holidays in bed, taking advantage of the lack of work. David planned a road trip up to Northern Gallifrey to meet up with his and Matt's older brother Christopher, who held the title of the Ninth Doctor. Rose, Jack, Amy, Rory and Clara had all agreed to go on the trip with the two brothers. They all lined up outside the TARDIS early in the morning. Jack, having never met Clara and Amy before, swooped in front of the two girls.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness of the Basketball Team. Hello," he said with a wink as the two girls giggled.

Matt and David rolled their eyes.

"Don't start," they said in unison as Jack backed away.

When they entered the TARDIS, Matt noticed that the interior design was different since the last time he was there.

"Oh so you got around to redecorating," Matt commented as he and the others took their seats.

"Yeah, what do you think?" he asked enthusiastically.

Matt showed a look of disgust on his face.

"I don't like it," he said. "It's kind of…grungy."

"Don't listen to him you sexy thing," David said affectionately to the wheel of the TARDIS.

"Sexy?" Rose asked in amusement.

"Poor Rose has to compete with a machine now," Jack said with a laugh as the blonde blushed.

"Allons-y!" David yelled as he started the engines. "I like that phrase, Allons-y. It rolls of my tongue," he said to himself happily.

"What is that like your catchphrase now?" Matt asked from the back.

"Yeah it's French for 'let's go'," David explained.

"It's stupid," Matt said.

"Well what could be better?"

"I don't know…Geronimo?" Matt asked.

"Now that's stupid," David finished.

They drove for about an hour and a half before the TARDIS began to make strange noises.

"What the hell is that?" Rory asked.

"I-I don't know. This hasn't happened before," David explained.

The TARDIS continued to make the same noises until they slowly faded away. But as the noise faded, the vehicle lost its speed until it came to a complete stop. The entirety of the TARDIS inhabitants were left speechless, hoping that what was happening wasn't truly happening. But there was no mistake. The TARDIS had broken down in the middle of nowhere.

"Okay. Interesting," David commented before getting out with the others.

"I can see why your uncle gave it away," Amy commented before gaining glares from both Doctors.

"She's out of fuel…I think," David said to himself. He then turned to his friends. "I didn't bring any petrol with me. We're going to need to find some."

"We should head out in groups, find a shop," Matt proposed.

"Right. Exchange phone numbers now- don't want anybody getting lost now do we? Let's see," David said. "We'll have: Amy, Rory and Jack, Eleven and Clara and Rose and I." David shook his head at his arrangement. "Actually I should keep an eye on you Jack. Make sure you don't harass the poor kids with your 'propositions'. Rose you go with them."

Everyone got into their groups.

"Alright then- allons-y!"

A short distance away, a man clad in silver coloured ballistic armour and a matching helmet observed the separating kids. He then turned to a few other men who were dressed the same as him.

"Looks like we've got new recruits," he said.

One of the men took a communicator out from one of his pockets.

"C-3A, come in C-3A. We've got new blood coming your way," he said before cutting the call.

* * *

"You two act as if something always goes wrong when you go on a trip," Clara commented as she and Matt looked around for a shop.

"Well something does usually happen, yeah…" Matt answered.

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

"Never mind that, look it's a building."

It was a one-storey building that looked surprisingly futuristic despite the landscape in which it was situated in. It appeared to be a military outpost.

"It doesn't really look like we should be here," Clara said when she noticed the look of curiosity on her friend's face.

Matt seemingly did not hear her as he said, "Come on let's check it out."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you want to," he responded simply.

"I dispute that assertion," Clara argued adamantly.

Matt gave an exasperated sigh before speaking again.

"Worst comes to worst, they'll kick us out. Come on."

"Fine," Clara agreed, knowing she wouldn't shake him. "Dare me."

"I dare you. No take backs, now come on," he said, taking Clara's hand and dragging her to the building.

The building didn't seem to be guarded in any way but it looked to be in pristine condition. There were no windows so the two could not see what was going on inside. Matt paced around the building until he found a panel. He fiddled around with the number keys while Clara grew restless.

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for a petrol station?" Clara asked, itching to leave their newfound location.

The girl couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt as if they were about to run into some unwanted trouble. And what was worse was that Matt seemed to be enjoying the same feeling. After a minute of fiddling with the keys, Matt heard the sound of tumblers being unlocked. A stairway appeared in front of the building which peaked Matt's curiosity even further.

"It's a secret base!" he exclaimed before clutching his head in pain after Clara smacked him over the head.

"I'm pretty sure who ever is down there wouldn't appreciate having their secret broadcasted to the world," she hissed, wondering how somebody so intelligent was so moronic at the same time.

"Sorry. So! Ominous staircase leading into a seemingly abandoned outpost, tell me you're not interested," Matt challenged with a goofy grin.

Clara rolled her eyes and sighed before saying, "Alright, what the hell? We might as well," she said before smiling excitedly as well.

As they travelled down the staircase, the corridor became lighter and lighter until they reached a door. Matt approached and examined it and huffed in disappointment.

"Looks like this door can only be opened from the other side," he said. "Let's go and find that stu-

Matt was cut off by the sound of the door opening, a man who looked like a soldier emerging from the other side, a gun in his hands pointed at Matt and Clara.

"Come quietly," he ordered as the two teens gulped in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and David had found a petrol station and texted the others to meet them at the TARDIS. They all arrived shortly, with the exception of Clara and Matt.

"Where could they be?" Rose asked worriedly.

David frowned and checked his phone for any replies. Matt was always quick to pick up his phone and Clara was on it 24/7. Something wasn't right.

"You guys wait out here, I'll be right back," he said before entering the TARDIS.

He came out half a minute later with a medium sized peripheral which he quickly plugged into his phone.

"What's that?" Rory asked as David adjusted the device.

"It's like a highly advanced 'Find my iPhone' type of device. I've adjusted it to track Eleven and Clara's phones. My brother's probably got himself and Clara into trouble," he explained quickly.

"How can you tell?" Jack asked.

"He's one of the Doctors, it's in our blood- now come on!" he urged as he bolted in the direction of Matt and Clara, the others following suit.

* * *

The soldier led Matt and Clara into the main base where there were many other dressed in the same way. They could also spot people not far from their age and even children.

"Welcome to the Gallifreyan Cyberian Military Outpost. It is here that we 'recruit' the young people of Gallifrey into the Cyberian Army," the soldier explained.

"And by recruit you mean kidnap," Clara corrected.

"Same difference. By the end of the training process, our soldiers are as loyal to our cause as born Cyberians."

"And your cause is?" Matt asked.

"To bring Cyberia back to its former glory," the soldier explained. "Thirty years ago our nation was brought to its knees by the Army of Skaro. Ever since then we have been setting up outposts in every country we can; Ireland, England, Gallifrey and many more. We will rise to power once more and crush Skaro and their Dalek Task Force."

"And you mean to accomplish this by kidnapping children and training them to be soldiers. I mean Clara and I are in the wrong for trespassing but I didn't get the passcode for the hidden staircase right. You guys let us in. Which means that you plan on letting us live as long as we fight for Cyberia, am I right?" Matt asked.

"You are correct. If you plan on living go and find C-6C at the barracks and he'll suit you up."

The soldier was about to take his leave when Matt stopped him.

"Wait so what do we call you?"

"C-3A," he answered.

"So you people are referred to by codename?" Matt asked. C-3A nodded. "But you're men from Cyberia right? Wouldn't you rather be called…Cybermen?"

"No," C-3A said before walking away.

Matt shrugged his shoulders and led Clara away by the hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To find a place with low interference," Matt answered before taking his phone out with his other hand.

Matt found a spot with a table and two chairs that seemed to work fine. They sat down and Matt laid his phone on the table.

"My brother must have found out that we're in trouble by now. That means he should be on his way."

"How?" Clara asked.

"Ah he made this device- we haven't got a name for it yet but it can lock onto a phone's signal via Bluetooth," Matt explained.

"Blimey it must have quite the range."

"You have no idea."

"But what if they can't find us?" Clara asked.

"Well at least we'll have each other," Matt said before quickly realising that what he said may be taken in the wrong way. "Friends do always seem to make a situation seem brighter," he added a little awkwardly.

Clara smiled before giggling to herself, noticing the Doctor's blunder. He was always amusing when he acted unnecessarily awkward.

"But," Matt said after composing himself. "I've got a feeling that if they can't find us; they'll call someone who can. Someone absolutely 'fantastic' I bet." Matt's eyes opened wide in realisation. "And thinking about that someone had brought an idea to my head come on!" he exclaimed before grabbing Clara's hand once again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. We'll have the conclusion and family catch up in the next. Please make sure to review and I do do requests.**


End file.
